ϼℌåṧϵð
by Nocabbages
Summary: Silverblaze just became a warrior. He was fulfilling the honorary silent vigil, guarding Thunderclan Camp. However, he is suddenly transported into a different world where cats seem to have extraordinary powers. As much as he wants to go home to the world he knew, he seems trapped. Apparently, he's part of some prophecy that says he'll save this strange world from a mad, black cat.


**Apparently, I can't write a normal warrior cats story that doesn't have some unrealistic element to it. So I improvised. Hopefully, this isn't horrible for you. Read and Review! I like reviews. Plus, I also need someone who could look over my story in the intent of making it better. And don't just rip on my story and then be done with it. Find a good reason for it to be ripped on. 'Kay? ;D**

Chapter One: Phase

Grand, colorful lights strobed through the skyline, making the dark night sky glow eerily with multiple neon flashes. The bright blazes originated from a colossal stadium glowing in the center of a massive sprawling metropolis. A closer look at the colosseum would reveal multiple felines armed with colorful, glowing armor plates. Somewhere on each cat is a glowing, brilliant crystal, each a different color. A ginger tom wearing vicious red armor with dire spikes spoke up. The red glow of the crystal shard on his left shoulder seemed to pulsate along with his meows.

"It's time for the phase shift to begin." He growled, his voice low and gravelly. "The moon is black and is soon to intersect with the path of the transferal beam."

"The question is, should we do it?" A yellow she-cat with black spots meowed in a somewhat belligerent tone. "You know there is always the chance of this failing and dooming the transfer to wander a void where no colors glow." The small yellow orbs on her paws glowed with increased intensity along with her voice.

"We have to risk it." A blue-grey tom rumbled, his hackles rising halfway. The orb on his forehead shined brightly. "Starclan has prepared us our gem. One with immense power and shines like no other. It's waiting for us, at the other side."

"We don't need a saviour!" The yellow she-cat hissed, "We can handle the invasion ourselves!" The orbs on her paws glowed angrily, mimicking her harsh tone.

"Do you really think so?" A massive brown tabby with green chunks of crystals ridged along his spine retorted. "Each day, the darkness gathers at our city border, obliterating our squadrons and defenses and swallowing them up to become part of the darkness! We need someone strong enough to take the exiled one down! And quickly!"

"What miserable, pitiful, weaklings you all are." A silky voice called out from above.

The four cats gathered around the center of the colosseum raised their hackles and looked upwards. Standing in one of the bleacher seats was a jet black cat with a sinister looking obsidian mace attached to his tail.

"You!" Screeched the yellow she-cat, "I'll kill you! You're a fool to show yourself to us alone!"

The she-cat yowled out a battle cry and leapt up towards the black cat with an enormous leap and large jagged lightning like claws jettisoning out of her paws.. A streak of yellow light arced across the sky as the she-cat flew directly at the intruder. The mysterious cat simply sidestep and decisively flung his crystal mace, smashing it directly into the side of the furious she-cat as soon as she passed by him. With a gasp of pain and shock, she flew into some seats with a sickening thud. One of the orbs in her paw shattered. The color storm above the metropolis dimmed considerably, and then flickered back into it's normal chaos.

"Your reflexes are slipping, Sparkclaw. You are no longer a match for me." The black cat taunted.

With a hiss, Sparkclaw flung herself again at the cat. The black cat sighed and swung his tail in an overhead arc, a menacing blur of dense obsidian. It connected with the base of Sparkclaw's shoulder and smashed the she-cat down into the platform ground. With a screech of shock, she flailed ineffectively underneath the immense weight of the mace.

"I'll… end this… someday… Blackstone" She panted, her face a defiant snarl. All but one of her crystals were shattered. The sky darkened ominously.

"It's already over." Blackstone snarled and raised his mace-tail to crash into Sparkclaw's skull and end her life.

Suddenly, with a roar, the massive brown tabby leaped in front of Blackstone. Blackstone snarled with anger and swung his deadly black mace at the tabby. The tabby's green ridge crystals glowed and the hunk of obsidian clattered harmlessly to the side.

"Leave! You know you can't defeat all of us together! Leave before we end you!" The brown tabby thundered.

"You're yellow leader is as good as dead anyways!" Blackstone growled, "I'll be back! And I'll just keep picking you all off one by one, until you are all dead and the sky runs black with despair!"

The jet-black tom took a flying leap off of the side of the colosseum and disappeared into the gloom, leaving a trail of absolute darkness in his wake.

The brown tabby growled one more time and lowered his hackles. He glanced down sadly at Sparkclaw's mangled form, her yellow crystals glimmering feebly between the shattered sections.

"I'm sorry, Boulderheart…" Sparkclaw sobbed, "I thought I could beat him! Now look at me!"

"Be quiet. Yes, we may need to patch you up, but at least you survived."

This made the proud yellow she-cat wail even louder. The ginger and blue toms leapt up to join them.

"What were you thinking?! Taking on Blackstone by yourself! The foolishness of the idea!" The red tom growled in anger.

The yellow cat just shook her head dejectedly.

"Enough with the fighting, Crimsonstorm. We need to save our energy for the phase shift." The blue cat meowed, "Seeing Blackstone this powerful worries me. Taking out Sparkclaw is no small achievement. She was the strongest fighter out of us all."

Crimsonstorm snorted with contempt, but nodded anyway. The red tom flicked his tail over to the center of the arena again. "Come and join me soon, Maelstrom. We need to be prepared for the shift."

The red tom leapt back over to the center of the arena and laid down on the sandy floor. Maelstrom looked at Sparkclaw's battered form one more time and jumped over to Crimsonstorm, a blue trail of sparkles streaming from his tail.

Sparkclaw stood up shakily to follow suit, but was stopped by Boulderheart, who gestured for her to get onto his massive back. With a sigh of defeat the she-cat clambered onto the massive tabby's back and grabbed a hold of one of the emerald shards spouting from his spine. With a grunt and a massive leap, Boulderheart leapt off of the ground and landed with a thud onto the sandy floor.

Crimsonstorm and Maelstrom were already positioned around a massive crystal rising up from the ground. Sparkclaw crawled off of Boulderheart's back and positioned herself in front of the glowing white crystal with the two toms. With a sense of finality, Boulderheart stepped up to the crystal himself. As the new moon alligned itself with the crystal, a beam of pure, brilliant light lit up the arena.

"Here we go!" Crimsonstorm yowled as his fur was blasted with a bright light. The four cats all but disappeared in the light that emanated radiantly from the crystal. Suddenly, a dark cloud covered the beam of light, disrupting the ritual. Light mixed with dark and the four leaders were blasted off their feet from an invisible force. The beam realigned itself and shot off somewhere into the distance, taking it's summoned cat away from the stadium.

"Fox dung!" Crimsonstorm screeched and leapt after it, his leaps leaving a trail of glaring red.

"It's no use, Crimsonstorm!" Boulderheart called out from the ground. "We'll find the summon later! We need to take care of Sparkclaw for now and take her to see a medicine cat!"

With a growl and shake of his head, Crimsonstorm smashed his paw furiously into the wall of the colosseum, making a huge, glowing crater in the wall. Flames leapt angrily from the spike on his shoulder and it seemed that the tom would lose all his control to rage. With an abrupt sigh, the flames died out and he slumped back towards his fellow leaders, anger still smoldering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't chase after the summon. I can't believe I'm in this state." Sparkclaw mewed sorrowfully.

"Stop it." Crimsonstorm growled. Everyone flinched at the intensity in his voice, "Stop pitying yourself. It's not proper for a fighter of your caliber. Blackstone simply got the better of us. Let it go."

Sparkclaw noticed that this was as close to a pep talk Crimsonstorm would ever give and grinned fiercely.

"Thanks Crimsonstorm." she mewed.

The dark ginger tom muttered something half heartedly, his fur heated slightly from his outburst.

Boulderheart stared after the fleeing beam of light, and meowed, "We'll get our saviour someday. And he'll lead us to the light."

* * *

Silverblaze sat proudly at the entrance at the Thunderclan camp, his eyes twinkling with exhilaration after his Warrior Cat ceremony. He finally was a warrior! His tail flicked silently as he reminisced his celebration, his clanmates cheering his new name. He wanted to yowl with joy, but his silent vigil prevented him from doing so, so he settled with a contented sigh. His clanmates were fast asleep, resting from Gathering Night. The full moon glowed brightly in the sky. And it began to glow brighter.

_What the?_ Silverblaze thought to himself. _Is the moon always this bright?_ The moon began to shine even more intensely, brightening until it seemed like it was daytime instead of late night. Suddenly, a beam of intense light arced down from the full moon. It impacted right in front of the Thunderclan camp entrance. It radiated heat and unimaginable light, making Silverblaze's hackles rise. A couple of his clanmates stuck their heads out of their dens, watching the intense light show.

"Silverblaze! Get away from the entrance!" Bramblestar, the clan's leader yowled over to him from the highrock.

_But my vigil!_ Silverblaze thought panickedly. A second later, he realized how stupid that sounded. Then the beam of light flashed brightly once and encompassed him in a realm of light. Warmth and light surrounded him, making his pelt glow as if he were a star. Surprisingly, he didn't feel afraid. The warm light comforted him and he lowered his hackles. Then, a black bolt of lightning arced down the beam, striking him in the chest. With a yowl of shock, he convulsed as bolts of dark energy raced all over his body. The white light suddenly seemed cold and his his vision began to dim.

"Help!" He screeched to no one in particular. He noticed the form of a cat racing toward him through the bright light. Then the trees, sky, group of cats in the center of the camp, everything blurred as he felt himself rocket up to the moon. The last sight he saw was the moon as it slowly grew larger until he was lost in it's bright light.

* * *

Silverblaze felt as if he was hit by a monster from the thunderpath at least fifty times. He came to from his comatose, blinking from the bright sunlight glaring down from above him.

_Wait, sunlight? How long was I out!? _He screamed inwardly. He slowly got to his paws and surveyed his surroundings. He seemed to be in a deserted twoleg ruin, with crumbling twoleg nests and fallen, shiny, branchless trees. He was in the center of a smoking crater with debris blasted around him in a misshapen, charred circle.

"...Um, hello?" he called out, his hackles rising. This was not an ideal place to be, and it was much too quiet for his liking. In fact, where was he? He tried to remember what happened to him. He was fulfilling his warrior vigil, and then the moon got all bright… and then what? He shook his head, trying to recover his thoughts. Everything before now was a blur to him. He began to panic.

"Calm down, Silverblaze," he chided himself. "This is probably all just a dream. I must've fell asleep on my vigil. Bramblestar is going to kill me. Maybe he'll take away my Warrior status for another moon!" He shook his head, trying to wake up. He got a harsh ringing in his ears as a reward.

"This certainly doesn't feel like a dream." He said to himself. "This is stupid."

He stared down at his black paws, pondering his situation. _Wait, black paws!?_ His eyes widened. _Wasn't I silver? _He checked his body to see what was wrong. His pelt was almost all jet black with streaks of silver arcing from the center of his chest and disappearing a near his sides. He dashed over to a stagnant water pool near a collapsing twoleg hut. His distorted image shocked him to the bone. His face was black with silver tipped ears. But, the most startling discovery was a silver sparkling stone fixed to the center of his chest. It pulsated with a rather faint glow.

"This is all too weird." He growled, shaking his head. Then he noticed a flash of a tortoiseshell pelt behind him in the reflection of the water. A moment later, he was suddenly pushed into the puddle when a furry body landed on top of him. Startled, he automatically activated his warrior training and rolled over to crush his assailant. The cat leapt off his back and landed nearby. Silverblaze got to his paws quickly and looked to his assaulter.

The cat was a she-cat near his age, but what stunned him were a purple orb located just above her eyeline. It glowed with an angry light and she hissed at him. She lunged again.

"Hey! Woah woah! I don't want to fight!" He yowled.

"Then you're going to die!" She growled as bowled him over. She snapped angrily for his throat. Silverblaze, stunned at her hostility, claw back feebly. She quickly overpowered him and was lunged for the final bite. Silverblaze cringed and waited for the end. Her weight was suddenly lifted from him and he opened his eyes tentatively.

The she-cat was sitting nearby, licking her paws. He got up cautiously, prepared if she tried to attack him again.

"You're weak." she growled suddenly.

"What?" Silverblaze asked, gaping.

"I overpowered you in less than a minute. I thought you would at least fight back. Maybe I should just kill you, because it'll put you out of your misery."

"Hey!" Silverblaze hissed indignantly, "You had a surprise advantage when you attacked me! And why were you attacking me in the first place?"

"If you can't fend for yourself here, you'll die off quickly." The she-cat meowed with narrowed eyes.

"That is so true." A voice hissed behind them.

Silverblaze and the tortoiseshell whirled around and encountered 3 ragged looking cats staring them down. Each had a different colored crystal somewhere on their body.

"Fox-dung!" The tortie hissed. "We should run!"

"What? We can take them!" Silverblaze growled.

The rogues' orbs glowed and multi-colored flames erupted from their paws.

"Nevermind..." Silverblaze mewed dumbfoundedly and ran after the tortie.

Hissing, the rogues chased after them in great bounding leaps. Trails of color flickered off their pelts, leaving colored sparkles in the air.

"They're… gaining… on us…" Silverblaze puffed.

The tortoiseshell looked back and noticed the rogues a couple tail lengths closer than they were before. The gem on her forehead glared, and she leapt far ahead of Silverblaze.

"Hey! No fair!" Silverblaze huffed. "I don't know how to do that!"

The tortoiseshell kept leaping on, leaving behind a glittering purple trail. A yellow fireball exploded to the right of Silverblaze, knocking him off balance. He tumbled to the ground in a scramble of paws. He looked up in and saw the three rogues converge upon him. In an act of sheer desperation, he yowled and scratched at the first rogue that jumped on him. His white crystal glowed and glowing silver claws exploded from his paw and slashed at the rogue, who tried to hastily backpedal. Just before impact, a glowing yellow barrier prevented the claws from hitting the rogue and instead blasted him backwards. One of the rogue's yellow crystals shattered.

The cat smashed into a nearby ruin, making the walls collapse in on itself. With hisses of annoyance, the two remaining rogues turned tail and went to retrieve their fallen comrade.

Silverblaze stared, bewildered about what just happened to his paws.

"Great Starclan!" He yowled, "MY PAWS CAUGHT ON FIRE!"

"Ya think?" The tortie's voice mewed unexpectedly behind him. With a hiss of surprise, Silverblaze whirled around, his claws ablaze. The tortoiseshell slammed his claws down to the ground with her own flaming purple ones. This elicited a squeak of pain.

"Easy with the claws there, buddy." She meowed with a knowing nod.

"Sorry, I was startl- hey wait. Why am I listening to you!?" Silverblaze growled. He shoved her paws off and awkwardly tried to pin her down.

"Listen, you're going to tell me exactly what's happening with these weird crystals, why I'm here, and who you are!"

"No, you listen, you're going to get off me with before you become freshly minced cat and then I might tell you something if I feel like it." She hissed menacingly with flattened eared and narrowed eyes.

Silverblaze gulped, but still held her down. For Starclan's sake, he was a warrior now! He came to regret the decision a couple of moments later. The tortoiseshell's crystal glowed brilliant purple and her eyes started glowing a deep violet. _Screw Starclan!_ Silverblaze screamed mentally. _This she-cat's going to kill me if I don't let her go soon!_

Then, one of the rogues walked in on their friendly conversation. "Hey guys, our buddy is okay, just letting you kno- oh my." The rogue turned slightly red and backed out into the ruin again. "I'll just leave you two to... whatever you're doing."

"..." Both cats gaped at the ruin's entrance. After a couple of awkward moments, Silverblaze finally had enough sense to let the tortoiseshell up. She scrambled to her feet quickly and licked her fur flusteredly.

"Okay, enough messing around. Who are you?" Silverblaze inquired.

"...I'm Violet." She answered with an indifferent look, though it looked a bit forced.

"Ok then," Silverblaze growled, "Next question… Violet. Where am I?"

"Hmmph… You're obviously newly phased," Violet murmured.

"What was that?" Silverblaze asked, "Phased?"

"Yep, you're definitely a newbie," Violet announced. "Tell me, are you from the clans?"

"What do you mean by 'The Clans'? I come from Thunderclan, not from any old wimpy one, like Wind, or Shadow, or River!" Silverblaze retorted.

"...That was all the other clans."

"What do you care? And how do you know!?"

"I'm all knowing." Violet nodded.

"Really?" Silverblaze thought for a moment. "How many trees are in the Thunderclan territory?"

Violet shook her head angrily. "I was being sarcastic! Mousebrain!" She screeched.

"Oh… Of course I knew that. Now, answer my question!"

Violet licked her paw and looked over. "To be specific, you are in the twoleg ruins. To be a bit more general, you're located in the green sector territory. Even more broader, you're on the land of Plane of Energy."

Silverblaze sat there, taking it all in. Violet tilted her head, curious.

"So… no questions? Not confused at all?"

"Of course I'm confused! Explain better!" Silverblaze hissed.

"I don't think I can!" Violet growled, digging her claws into the ground. "You're just… here!"

"Gah! Fine, now what's with these crystals." Silverblaze rolled his eyes and prodded the white crystal. It glowed faintly in response to his touch.

"That, I can explain! You're a newbie, so you got to be confused about the crystals." Violet nodded. "Notice how those rogues shot colorful fireballs of happiness and death at you?"

"It didn't really feel all that happy…" Silverblaze muttered.

"And how I leapt so far and you used your silver claws to beat up that yellow rogue?" Violet continued as if she didn't here.

"Yeah, what about it?" Silverblaze growled.

"Well, those powers are all generated from your crystal." Violet mewed. "The crystal transforms some the energy in your body and utilizes it so that you can do certain tasks."

To demonstrate, Violet made her claws glow purple. The crystalline orb on her forehead radiated a furious purple as she stabbed the claws into a nearby boulder. Nothing happened.

"Wow. Very impressive," Silverblaze nodded mockingly.

"Wait for it!" Violet hissed.

The rock suddenly exploded into multiple purple flaming chunks of rubble. Some of the flaming slag landed on Silverblaze and lit his tail on fire. He gasped and started rolling on the ground, trying to snuff it out. Violet snickered.

"Not funny!" Silverblaze growled. He wanted to slash at her with his glowing claws of awesomeness now. She'll see who the better fighter is now! He held his breath and focused on his claws with an intense… focus. A couple awkward moments passed.

"Do you need to make dirt?" Violet asked politely. "If you need to do so, make sure I don't see you doing it…"

"Oh shut up! You've never told me how to make my claws glow!" He retorted.

"Well that's simple! You just… um…" Violet paused.

"I just what?"

"Ah, I'm not exactly sure how you do it either. It just comes to me." Violet nodded yet again and stabbed another boulder. Silverblaze pouted, and padded off. Violet noticed this and bounded forward.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" She shouted angrily.

"Back to the forest! All of this is too crazy! Bramblestar would kill me if he saw me missing during my warrior vigil." Silverblaze answered and tried to step around her.

"You don't understand; you can't go back."

Silverblaze suddenly stood still and slowly turned. A cold feeling ran up his spine and his mind went blank.

"You realize that once you phased into here, you can't return. Ever!" She explained.

A fit of unexplainable rage came over him at that moment. With a sudden roar of anger, he pounced on Violet, making her step back and mew in shock. He landed and pinned her down. His crystal actually responded this time and glowing white claws extended from his paws. He slashed them down toward Violet's throat in a fit of rage. Then, the world exploded into blackness.

* * *

**Woah, someone needs anger management. So yes, please review comments or critics. I like it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, like something warm and fuzzy. NO RANDOM TROLLING.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Crap, now people are going to troll...**


End file.
